The diseases caused by virus infections severely threaten human health and life and have become major problems in the medical fields. Almost 70% of epidemic diseases are caused by viruses infections statistically. The infectious diseases caused by enteroviruses have often occurred all over the world. The enteroviruses belong to picornaviridae comprising polio viruses, cosxackie viruses, enteric cytopathogenic human orphan virus and new enteroviruses. Each viruses has many serums, at least more than 70 types, which can violate many kinds of tissues, such as nerves, cardiac muscles, muscles, skins and eye conjunctiva etc and can cause lots of infectious diseases all over the world. There are lots of categories of the cosxackie viruses, whose transmission route and pathogenesis are similar to that of poliomyelitis virus, and often occurs latent infections. Their symptom shows slight upper respiratory infections or diarrhea, and occasionally inflects central nervous systems, damages spinal cord anterior horn motor neurons, and causes flaccid paralysis of limbs, however, this symptom is relatively light. The cosxackie viruses can violate many tissues and systems, such as respiratory tracts, intestinal tracts, skins, muscles, hearts, livers, adrenal gland and central nervous systems, Clinical manifestations have various of symptoms such as (1) respiratory tract infection, (2) herpangina, (3) febrile rush, (4) hand-foot-and-mouth disease, (5) diarrhea of children, (6) central nervous system syndrome, (7) myocarditis and pericarditis, (8) epidemic chest pain or epidemic myalgia, (9) epidemic conjunctivitis, (10) coxsackie virus hepatitis and so on.